100 Things Sasuke Did To Piss Off Naruto
by kiiyu-sama
Summary: This is the sequel to "100 Things That Naruto Does That Pisses Off Sasuke". This time Naruto gets his say.


_(AN~ Since I saw that so many of you liked my last list fanfic and that so many of you kept asking for more I decided to make a sequel. Thus this little stinker came to be. Thanks are given to my long time friend and slave driver Hoshi Shindou. Also I would like to note that I forgot to give her credit for helping my out with the last one too….I think she's planning on killing me sometime soon. So until then please keep reading!)_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto, stop trying to sue me!

1- Stop complaining about my wardrobe, all you wear is black and blue, tell me are you a bruise?

2- Stop using so much hair gel, you're gonna get cancer

3- Stop being rude to our friends

4- Yes they are your friends too

5- Of course that counts Gaara

6- Yes I agree that Sakura's hair color is creepy looking at times, but you don't need to tell her that to her face

7- Stop eating nothing but tomatoes

8- Stop telling me I'm a hypocrite, at least ramen has an assortment of vegetables and meats in it

9- My name is not idiot or dobe

10- Stop burning my underwear, it gets cold in the winter and unlike you mister ice-for-blood I actually like to avoid hypothermia

11- My Little Pony is the best damn show you've ever seen, believe it!

12- Christmas is about family togetherness, so stop trying to chidori Itachi every time I invite him over

13- We will never have sex again without lube, it's either that or no more sex, I mean it this time

14- I will never like bondage, stop trying to change my mind

15- You need to take a joke, so what if I dumped a bucket of water on your head, last week you shoved me out of a tree

16- On that note, stop shoving me out of trees

17- Stop telling Tsunade that you think Kyuubi's seal is loosening every time you get pissed of with me, those check-ups are starting to make me twitch afterwards

18- They're not dolls they're action figures

19- Damnit Sasuke, you broke my Beach Malibu Barbie

20- Just because I'm blonde dose not mean I am an idiot…..that time with the hose proves nothing

21- Ow, I am never playing tennis with you ever again, you are just way too competitive

22- I will not play basket ball with you either, I think you broke my rib

23- You know what, I am never playing sports with you, we were playing football, I was on your team, you weren't supposed to tackle me

24- I am never having sex with you in a public restroom again, we're no longer allowed back in that restaurant thanks to you

25- You wanna know why I wear dresses from time to time, the look on your face when you see them, that look is epic

26- Stop lying to me, Sai really is your long lost twin brother isn't he, OW, fuck you broke my nose

27- Sasuke, I like kinky sex as much as the guy, but I said it before, NO BONDAGE!

28- You think people give me weird looks when I talk to Kyuubi, you should see how many weird looks you get when you start laughing maniacally while you talk about killing Itachi

29- I said I wanted a dog, and we're keeping Mr. Princess _(for any confused readers out there, that is the dogs name)_

30- A soccer ball? No I don't think he looks like a- did you just try to kick him!

31- Even if I do wear dress sometimes I am still a man, so stop telling people that I am

PMS-ing

32- I want to be seme

33- Sakura is not a stalker so stop calling….SHE TOOK PICTURES OF WHAT!

34- You threw out my ramen flavored ice cream

35- So what if I like High School Musical, the songs are awesome

36- I do not have ADD, you just think that-…..do you smell something burning

37- Ha I can so cook, at least I've never burnt down the kitchen before

38- Stop dodging my hugs

39- My hugs are not glomps, only _girls_ glomp

40- I am not a girl

41- There _are_ monsters beneath my bed

42- Nuh-uh, Kiba did not lie to me

43- Kiba is not a bad influence, you are you pervert

44- You think I'm stupid? Your vocabulary consist of three words and they are hn, dobe, and usaratonkatchi _(AN~I think I spelled the last one wrong)_

45- No more sex toys, I like to be able to walk the next day

46- Wipe that smirk off you face

47- Get rid of the fan girls, they scare me

48- Stop changing the phone number, so what if sakura knows it, she needs to, she's our friend and team mate, what if she needs to tell us something important

49- It's a Halloween party, and yes costumes are necessary

50- You are not allowed to go as yourself

51- Nor are you allowed to dress up as 'the-guy-who-doesn't-give-a-fuck', also how would you do that huh?

52- Stop telling me to shut up, I am too pregnant, just look at the pee stick

53- Just because you're horny does not mean you can just kick our friends out of the house

54- Don't use the excuse 'the house is on fire', they're all expert ninjas, I think they can tell whether or not the house is on fire, especially if you walk nonchalantly back inside and lock the door

55- Yes you are drunk, and stop groping me in public already

56- Stop trying to get me drunk

57- I still wont agree to bondage even if I'm drunk so stop trying already

58- I never want to watch that movie again, it's way too scary, you know I hate ghosts

59- I am not scared of cockroaches, aaah! There's another one, kill it Sasuke, kill it kill it kill it!

60- I don't care if he tried to hug you, you shouldn't go around breaking peoples legs

61- _You_ broke his leg during practice so _you _will be the one to take Lee to the hospital

62- Yes you are emo, you wear almost nothing but black, I found some really weird poetry you wrote about stabbing Itachi in the eyes, you're freakishly pale and you never go out into the sunlight

63- Looking back on the last one you could also possibly be a vampire…..I'm calling a priest

64- _**Why**_did you burn down Ino's house? _Why?_

65- What the hell is an idiot savant?

66- If I'm an idiot savant then what's my one talent?

67- My only talent is not having a nice ass!

68- If I wanna dance butt naked in my house on my own time that's my business, if you want to join me go ahead

69- What did you do with all of my clothes?

70- Stop staying up all hours of the night playing Call Of Duty

71- Stop staring at me when I eat bananas, why in the world would you find it that interesting?

72- Damn it Sasuke, get your mind out of the gutter

73- We are celebrating Christmas this year, if we don't I think I just might explode from all your emo tendencies

74- It's my birthday party, I can invite whoever I want

75- Yes, that includes Gaara too

76- I don't care if you think he's creepy, he's my friend

77- Also I can hang out with whoever I want

78- You're paranoid, not everyone in Konoha is out to 'try and jump my bones'

79-You're crazy, Sai was not staring at my ass

80- Just wear the goddamn bracelet Sasuke

81- Well _sorry_ I thought it would be romantic

82- The thing with the toaster was an accident, so would you please shut up about it already

83- Uhmm, Sasuke? It seems that Mr. Princess is actually a 'Ms. Princess', she just had babies all over those new sheets you just bought- No! Don't kill them!

84- You know about the thing I said about sex in public places, that _does_ include the movie theater

85- Stop being mean to Konohamaru, he didn't know he was walking in on 'baby-making-time'

86- So what if I like calling it baby-making-time

87- How the hell was I supposed to know that only women could get pregnant, Iruka wouldn't let me come to school on the days they taught that in class

88- Take that stick outta your ass already, it makes you look fat

89- You messed up my pillow again, I told you to stop using so much hair gel

90- Where did I get the jerky flavored condoms? Gaara gave them to me for Christmas.

91- Holy Shit! Did you just faint?

92- What's wrong with saying 'Believe it'. It's my catchphrase.

93- Say that to me again and I'll rasengan your face so hard we wont have to worry about the fan girls anymore

94- If I wanted a lecture on operating a stove then I would have gone over to Iruka's

95- Sasuke I want another pet….no I did not kill the last three, YOU did!

96- If you keep telling people I have PMS I will never let you have baby-making-time with me again

97- Why the hell do you have rope? I SAID NO BONDAGE ALREADY

98- Did you just stab my bunny slippers?

99- You know you can be sweet when you want to, that also means you can stop being a jack ass any time too

100- I love you very much. No bondage.

_(AN~ it has been done! You all asked for it and I did it! Now I shall proceed to eat the delicious Spaghetti waiting for me upstairs, but before I forget I must tell you one thing. __**REVIEW**____you know you want to.)_


End file.
